Itsumo Gawa ni: Always by Your Side
by Baka Ranger Pink
Summary: [MorixOC]This is the story of a girl, who made music and changed his whole world. [Full summary in profile]
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not, nor shall I ever in the near future own Ouran High School Host clubs. Tanaka Sayuri, however, I do claim as my own.

* * *

Sayuri really had no idea what she was doing there. Her left hand lay on the doorknob of the Third Music Room, and the other clutched the envelope that contained the invitation she had received during lunch. Apparently, the Ouran Host Club had somehow gotten word of her musical abilities and wished to initiate her into this club thing as the minstrel or resident musician of sorts. At least, that's what she had gathered from the rather cryptic invite.

The brunette second year pushed aside all of her uncertainties and pushed the door open. Her ears were greeted with the sound of light conversation and the tinkling of silverware against fine china plates. Her eyes were met with the sight of several dozen girls being entertained by a half dozen male students, the hosts, she assumed. Her immediate impression was that they were like male geisha, artists and companions for the lonely.

"Ah, Tanaka-san," said a voice off to her left. It belonged to Ootori Kyoya, a dark haired host who looked very official with his glasses and clipboard. His greeting brought Sayuri out of her analytical state.

"Konnichiwa," she greeted back. He seemed vaguely familiar. Perhaps he was in her class...She hadn't really been paying that much attention to the other students since she'd transferred to Ouran a week ago.

"You're early," he observed, after glancing down at his watch. The invitation had requested her presence at five o'clock, but it was only four fifteen.

The new girl shrugged. "My apologies if it is an inconvenience. I lost interest in wandering the halls aimlessly," she said in a business-like manner. This was business after all. She wondered for a brief moment if she would be paid for her services, but the thought evaporated quickly.

Kyoya was caught a bit off guard by this girl's attitude. She was very forward, to say the least that was for sure. "No, no. It is no trouble. If you would follow me, I will show you to a table for you to wait at until club activities are done for the day," he offered, making a sweeping gesture towards a back corner of the room.

Sayuri nodded and followed him, warily. Her social interactions with people her own age had been few and far between in the past. Not to mention somewhat disastrous. Then again, not much else could be expected from her past lifestyle. Her social inept-ness was a constant reminder that she was even less ordinary than her filthy rich peers here at Ouran. She sat and watched them for the better part of the hour, wishing that she could converse so easily with others.

After the clock chimed five times, the other girls slowly trickled out. Kyoya beckoned to Sayuri, and they, along with the rest of the Host Club, moved into the preparation room. The blond host, whom Sayuri had found to be quite over dramatic, took a seat at the head of the table. Everyone else took their seats, but Sayuri remained standing at the other end of the table. Her light blue eyes traveled over the hosts, finishing her silent analysis of each.

"Konbanwa!" the little sandy-haired host called to her, clutching his stuffed rabbit.

She grinned at his attempt to break the awkward silence. "Konbanwa," she replied, giving him a bow. She was fairly certain that he was her senior, even if he was rather small.

"I don't believe formal introductions have been made yet," Kyoya remarked. He rose from his seat and said, "Ootori Kyoya." Sayuri marked him as the behind-the-scenes guy.

The blond rose next, and was at Sayuri's side in an instant. He took her hand, brushed his lips against the back of it, then winked up at her. "Suou Tamaki," he said. He was most definitely their leader and the face of the club.

"Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru," the flaming red headed twins chorused, bowing to her, indicating that she was their senior. They were trouble-makers, as all twins that Sayuri had had the pleasure of knowing seemed to be.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but call me Hunny. And this is Usa-chan," the littlest host said, giving her a wide smile and holding up his pink bunny plushie. He had to be the cute factor in this club. "And this is Morinozuka Takashi," he added, nodding towards the tallest, and most silent, of the hosts. He was probably only in this for the little guy. She wondered why he did not speak for himself.

Lastly, the feminine looking host stood. "Fuijoka Haruhi," she said, bowing. So she too was a first year. Sayuri couldn't imagine how an innocent such as this last one had gotten involved with this club.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Sayuri replied politely. "I am Tanaka Sayuri, although I have a feeling that you all knew that." The mirth in her voice danced in her eyes. This received a resounding chuckle from most of the hosts, causing the girl to sigh inwardly in relief. So far, she had not created a total catastrophe. At the beckoning of Tamaki, she took her seat. She smoothed the skirt of her yellow dress, busying her hands.

"I'm sure you are anxious to know why you were invited here today," Tamaki said, flashing her a smile.

"Oh, only a little bit," the girl responded keeping her tone of voice completely serious.

Before Tamaki could make a dramatic response, Kyoya cut in, getting down to business. "It is a widely known fact that you are a musical genius," he said bluntly.

Sayuri was quite taken aback by this, never really having been told this before. Whoever had established that fact most likely had done so through her grandparents. But she remained silent, allowing him to continue.

"However, you have not shown any interest in joining a club that would benefit from your talents. There are many at this school who would give anything to have you in their club, for the prestige that you could bring to them would be enormous. We would like to offer you a position as the official Host Club musician," he concluded.

"And what would you be willing to give?" she asked, the business-lady her grandparents had raised rearing her head.

The glimmer of a knowing smile flickered across the shadow king's face. Hikaru and Kaoru sighed, getting the feeling that this meeting was going to be painfully boring. Perhaps they could turn it into a game. The two edged over to Tamaki, who looked equally bored as Kyoya and Sayuri hashed out the terms of the possible arrangement.

"My lord, let's play a game," the whispered in unison.

Tamaki looked to his left, then his right, taking in their mischievous glances. "What game?" he asked tentatively.

The devil-type twins shrugged, then looked around for inspiration. Mori sat stoically next to Hunny, who was devouring a sweet cake. Haruhi was trying to look interested in the discussion between the shadow king and the new girl and was failing miserably. Her hand moved slowly to cover her mouth as she let out a wide yawn. This sparked the twins' imagination and they turned back to Tamaki.

"Ok, my lord," they said.

"The game is simple," Hikaru began.

"Whoever gets Kyoya-senpai to yawn first wins," Kaoru finished.

They stared at the prince-type. "Well?" they asked together.

Before Tamaki could answer, a loud scraping noise filled the room as Sayuri's chair was pushed back. A softer 'thud' followed, produced by her small fists slamming against the table. "Absolutely not!" she cried, obviously opposed to whatever Kyoya had just suggested.

"Sayuri-senpai," Haruhi started, attempting to reason with the other girl.

"No," Sayuri said, cutting her off. "I'm sorry, Kyoya-san," she apologized before fleeing from the room.

Tamaki and the twins, who had not been paying much attention beforehand, stared after her with confusion written all over their faces.


	2. Friends

Disclaimer: If you think that I own anything other than the figments of my imagination, then you're really funny.

* * *

"Takashi?"

"Hai."

"I think we found her."

"Hai."

Before they had left the evening before, Kyouya had instructed the other hosts to try and console Sayuri, as well as ask her to reconsider. His condition had not been so ridiculous, after all. He had only told her that she would wear and sing what he told her to, depending on the theme of the day. It must have struck a nerve, though, seeing how she had responded. They could only guess.

Now, the loli-shota and wild type stood outside one of the other music rooms, listening to the dainty piano notes coming from within. Hunny gently eased the door open without a sound and stuck his head inside. He grinned when he saw Sayuri, her back to them as she sat on the piano bench playing. When she finished, he pushed the door open fully and clapped.

With a sharp gasp, Sayuri twisted around. She was completely surprised by the presence of the two hosts. "What...What are you doing here?" she asked, her blue eyes wide open.

"We came to find you!" Hunny replied happily, bounding over to where the piano was. "Usa-chan and I were worried about you when you just ran out yesterday," he said, holding the pink bunny up to her face.

"I'm sorry to have caused you any trouble," she apologized sincerely. She smiled down at the littlest host and patted the plushie's head.

"Then you'll come back with us, right?" he asked, his eyes glowing in hope. He leaned towards her. "Please?"

"Mitsukuni," Mori said simply, speaking for the first time in Sayuri's presence. He looked down at his cousin, his dark eyes telling the boy not to push it.

Sayuri looked at the tall host with curiosity. What was it about this dark, quiet, mysterious boy that made her want to know him? Was it the fact that she could barely read him? Perhaps it was the fact that she was prone to his "type." And since when did she have a type?

Snapping out of her thoughts, Sayuri blushed when she saw Hunny and Mori staring at her expectantly. "It's not that I don't like you guys or anything," she started. Her breath caught in her throat when the little host began to look crestfallen. "I don't do well with crowds," she continued, making up the first excuse that came to mind. "And imagine what my grandmother would say if she knew I was spending all my time with a group of boys," she pointed out. Her grandmother was rather protective of her only granddaughter after all. "Then again, I always spend time with my cousins, who are all boys..." The last part she muttered mostly to herself. She was babbling now and she knew it. She tried giving her reason again. "It's just..."

"Just what?" Hunny's little voice asked.

"Anoo..."

Sayuri was scared, plain and simple. At all her previous schools, no one had ever really approached her. She was always the new girl, and all the little rich brats in their little cliques had never opened up to her. Now this group of boys, and a girl, were inviting her to be a part of their clique. They were offering to let her belong. But she couldn't accept their gracious offer because...Because then she would be stereotyped, or something. She knew that little rich kids were judgmental, she was too sometimes, and she didn't want to be judged.

She had no idea what people would think of her if she joined this club, even just as their musician. Image was one of the keys to success, according to her grandparents. She wanted her peers here at Ouran to like her as an individual, not as part of a group. If she wore what Kyouya and the other hosts told her to, played what they told her to, then she would just become a part of their group. She'd be that one girl from that one group of people. That was how it had worked at her old schools, and she doubted that it would be different now.

"We can't help you unless you tell us what's wrong," Hunny said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Why would you want to help me?" Sayuri asked, thoroughly confused.

"That's what friends do, they help each other."

Sayuri opened her mouth to protest that they couldn't possibly be friends because they had only met yesterday, but instead she closed it and smiled. What the hosts were offering her was more than just a way to belong, they were offering her friendship. What more could a new kid ask for?

"Domo," Sayuri said, thanking them.

Although he had no idea why she was thanking them, Hunny smiled. "Well let's go then! You have a lot to do before tomorrow night," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

The brunette looked back over her shoulder questioningly at Mori, who only gave her the smallest of mysterious smiles.

* * *

A/N: My apologies for not getting this out sooner. Life has been...Well, life. I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP. In the mean time...

Amaya: sticks tongue out at

Mieko: 'Soba' and 'Gawa' essentially mean the same thing. I saw it ats'Gawa' first, so I'm sticking with that.

Leaf: After spending a year learning about Japan, her culture, and the language in preparation for a short trip there, I feel that I am entitled to using conversational, single-word Japanese phrases. However, I do acknowledge the fact that I ough to have continued using 'Konnichiwa' because it was only 5 pm when evening is generally thought of as after 6 pm.

athrun and contour: Again, my apologies for taking so long.


	3. An Evening at the Opera

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for what is left of my sanity and imagination.

* * *

Sayuri was greeted with a pleasant surprise when she and Hunny and Mori entered the Third Music Room. It was currently being redecorated to resemble a small theater venue. Comfortable-looking, red seats made several rows up to the make-shift stage. A full orchestra was tuning up onstage while the director went over notes with someone looked to be a singer. (She carried herself like a diva.) The backdrop was painted to make the stage appear much deeper than it actually was. Obviously some type of musical performance was going to be held here.

"Anoo, what's happening?" she asked, breaking out of her state of awe to let her confusion set in.

"Ah, Sayuri," Kyouya said, coming up to her from out of no where. "These preparations are being made for the club's event, An Evening at the Opera, which is to be held tomorrow night. While there will be other singers, you are our main attraction. Think of it as your debut."

"Isn't it exciting?" Hunny asked excitedly, hugging Usa-chan tightly.

Sayuri just stood there. She inhaled sharply, biting her bottom lip. She hoped her eyes weren't wide with shock. All outward signs pointed to her being completely and utterly stunned, whether or not that was a good thing was unapparent.

"I don't think Sayuri-senpai likes the plan," Hikaru said to his twin, observing the scene from a safe distance.

"Perhaps Kyouya-senpai laid it on too thick," Kaoru suggested, leaning against one of the pillars.

Haruhi walked by and, seeing that they weren't doing anything useful, pulled them away to help move things around.

"That's all wonderful, but I haven't enough time to prepare, let alone rehearse properly," Sayuri countered, keeping her voice level. She could not let them know just how distressed she was. Pressure was not her favorite thing to work under.

Kyouya pulled a stack of sheet music from his folder and handed it to her. "These should all be pieces that you are familiar with. They're classics."

Her eyes scanning the titles, Sayuri replied, "Familiar with yes, but not enough to perform them _sans_ music right in front of my face." The arrangements were of a high caliber. Her brows furrowed slightly as she bent over the papers and skimmed through, singing in her head.

He shrugged. "You may use a stand if you need it," he offered. He knew he was treading on dangerous territory.

Her head shot up and she looked offended. "You underestimate my abilities, Ootori-san," she snapped. Sayuri was normally quite laidback, but when it came to that which she was passionate about, she was easily irked.

Kyouya only made a sweeping gesture towards the stage, challenging her to prove him wrong. He nearly smirked as she strode past, but managed to keep his face straight. It was only when he turned to walk to the back of the room and she began to sing that he let it flash across his face.

* * *

Sayuri knew she was hyperventilating. She was also wringing her gloved hands, wrought with nervousness, as she stood in the wings. There were so many people in the audience, so many of her peers. What would they think of her? Would she be forever typecast after this? She racked her brains for the words of the first song she was to do, but they would not come to her. She was going to fail the Host Club miserably and lose the only friends she had made.

"Don't worry, Sayuri-senpai," Haruhi said encouragingly. She smiled at the other brunette, who looked like she might faint on the spot. "Here," she offered, handing over a glass of water.

"Arigato," Sayuri replied, bobbing her head before taking a long sip. She sighed, exhaling all of her fears. When she opened them again, her blue eyes held confidence. She smiled back at Haruhi.

"Break a leg, Sayu-chan!" Hunny called, bouncing over. "That's right, right?" He looked up questioningly at Mori, who had followed him closely.

Mori gave a silent nod. He couldn't help but let his eyes linger a moment too long on Sayuri. Of all the evening gowns the twins had let her choose from, she had picked the simplest. Pure white, sweeping off her shoulders, and only slightly ruffled, it gave her an iridescent glow. A lock of hair had fallen out of place and, thoughtlessly, he reached down to tuck it behind her ear.

Sayuri felt her cheeks turn so red that it almost hurt. She had felt his eyes on her as Hunny grabbed her hands and told her how much fun this was going to be. Now she let her own eyes stare at the floor, just to the left of him. Her breath had caught in her throat. What did that mean? Why couldn't she look at him?

"We should go back to our seats now, Mitsukuni," he said, turning to leave.

All of a sudden Sayuri looked up. She wanted to say something to him. Funny how he never spoke to her specifically but she needed so badly for him to. She watched him go, waved to Haruhi as she left. It had only been a beat long, but there had been time for her to speak, for her to call him back. She had let it slip by and prayed that another such chance would pass her by again.

As she waited in the wings, she looked down at her hands and realized that her gloves were ruined. Discreetly, she slid them off and left them on a tray. When she stepped back off the stage after a standing-ovation-worthy rendition of _La Habenera_ from the opera _Carmen_, she discovered that one glove was missing. If she had had more time, she would have searched for it, but she was whisked away by the twins to the after party almost immediately.

* * *

Hunny yawned as the limo pulled away from the school and towards the Haninozuka-Morinozuka compound. He yawned again, his head meeting the plush seat. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of something white sticking out of Mori's coat pocket. He wondered what it could be as he drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
